COSAS DEL DESTINO
by Dayelsi
Summary: ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ES UN YxA


En este Fanfics los personajes se encuentran entre los 16 y 17 años y están en 4to de secundaria no tiene nada que ver con la serie aunque trate de mantener algunas de las características de los personajes  
  
COSAS DEL DESTINO  
  
- Me pondré este vestido o tal vez este otro, no sé porque diablos acepte la invitación de Pilika para ir a esa estúpida discoteca - pensó Ana - Bueno supongo que me invito por que últimamente estuve más irritante que nuca  
  
Ana recogía su cabello haciéndose un pequeño moño busco en su joyero y extrajo pendientes muy hermosos también encontró un collar y una pulsera En ese momento se escucho un golpeteo en la puerta - ¿Quién es? – preguntó Ana - Vamos Ana apresúrate que se nos hace tarde para ir a la disco – se escucho la voz del otro lado  
  
Inmediatamente Ana se dirigió a la puerta tomó su bolso y su chaqueta y se fue con Pîlika a la disco - Como siempre Pilika divirtiéndose en la pista de baile, y como no lo iba a estar si se encontraba bailando con su queridísimo Len - pensó Ana - Y yo aquí sentada en la barra pidiendo algunas copas para matar el aburrimiento  
  
En ese momento - Esto si que es aburrido, ¿no lo cree usted? - Si, así es - respondió Ana observando al muchacho que se encontraba del otro lado de la barra - Y bueno ¿usted viene seguido a este lugar? - pregunto el muchacho, esta vez mirando a Ana directo a los ojos - Y eso para que desea saberlo - replico Ana - ¿Además quien es usted? - Mi nombre es Yoh - Bueno Yoh fue un gusto haber charlado contigo - dijo Ana retirándose de la barra ya que Pilika se estaba despidiendo de Len - Bueno es hora de irnos – le dijo Pilika a Ana pero se dio cuenta de que aquel muchacho de cabello marrón había posado su mirada en Ana - ¿O es que quieres quedarte con tu amigo? - Pilika le pregunto a Ana en voz baja - No hables ridiculeces. Ni siquiera lo conozco, vamos es mejor que nos marchemos.  
  
Cuando Ana se había marchado, Yoh solamente dijo "Nos veremos mas pronto de lo que te imaginas ANA"  
  
Al día siguiente en el colé..........  
  
- Nos divertimos mucho ayer ¿verdad Ana? – a Pilika le molesto que Ana no le hiciera caso – Ana ¿me estas escuchando? – pero Ana solamente le lanzo una mirada de "No me molestes" y de este modo Pilika la dejo sola - Me pregunto quien será ese tal Yoh  
  
En el salón de clases................  
  
- Bueno muchachos, hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero, denle la bienvenida a Yoh Asakura - en eso Ana se dio cuenta de que era aquel muchacho que conoció en la disco - Esta bien Yoh ve a sentarte en aquel sitio que esta cerca de la ventana – señalo el profesor. Pero cuando Yoh paso cerca de Ana lo hizo con una gran sonrisa.  
  
En el descanso.....................  
  
Cómo siempre Ana se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol de cerezo – Asakura ese apellido me es familiar pero no recuerdo de donde – pensaba Ana, pero en ese momento – ¿Porque estas tan sola aquí?- se escucho una voz de entre los arbustos, a pesar de que Ana se lleva un gran susto solamente dirigió su mirada al lugar de donde provenía la voz. En ese instante una silueta descendió del árbol, era aquel muchacho de cabello marrón - Lo siento ¿te asuste? - Por supuesto que no – respondió Ana con una de aquellas miradas que asusta - Vamos no te pongas así – contesto Yoh – Y dime ¿cómo te llamas? - ¿Para que deseas saberlo? - Bueno, supongo que como somos compañeros de curso deberíamos conocernos, y, así después seriamos amigos - ¿Amigos? ¿Realmente crees en eso? - Claro que si, además este mundo seria un desastre si no existieran los amigos ¿no lo crees? - NO, no lo creo, a veces los amigos solamente te causan problemas – diciendo esto Ana se levanto de su lugar y se marcho al salón de clases Yoh se quedo ahí sentado sorprendido por la respuesta de Ana - Veo que has cambiado mucho ANA antes no solías ser así  
  
Ya en el salón de clases......  
  
- Bueno muchachos ahora formen grupos de a tres – anuncio el profesor – Srta. Kyoyama desearía que esta vez forme parte de algún grupo – dijo el profesor mirando a Ana - Discúlpeme, pero, prefiero estar sola – dijo Ana - Bueno usted sabe que no puedo obligarla, así que es su decisión – respondió el profesor - Además nadie desearía formar un grupo conmigo, ni siquiera la entrometida de Pilika – pensó Ana – Y todo por mi mal genio  
  
En ese momento Yoh se quedo mirando a Ana pero le llamo la atención los comentarios que hacían sus compañeros de grupo - Ana siempre desea estar sola cuando se trata de formar grupos – dijo uno de los compañeros - Además seria una perdida de tiempo si le pidiéramos que formara parte de nuestro grupo – dijo el otro muchacho - ¿Por qué dicen eso? – interrumpió Yoh - Como tú eres nuevo no lo sabes, sucede que una vez Ana formó grupo con Pilika, Ana siempre le estaba dando ordenes y cuando Pilika cometió un error Ana solamente dijo "sabes ya no necesito tu ayuda, estando yo sola lo hago mejor" Pilika no dijo nada y se fue a otro grupo, así que desde ese día nadie desea formar grupos con ella – respondió el muchacho - Y como veras ella no tiene muchos amigos, mejor dicho no tiene ningún amigo y eso es debido a su pésimo carácter - Ya entiendo, así que ella tiene un pésimo carácter aun así no lo aparenta – dijo Yoh con una sonrisa - Menos charla y más trabajo – interrumpió el profesor Y así paso toda una semana Yoh tratando de acercarse a Ana y ella tratando de alejarse de el  
  
Ya en la salida del cole, el cielo amenazaba con unas nubes negras...  
  
- Espero que no llueva hasta que llegue a mi departamento – pensó Ana. Pero luego de caminar unas dos cuadras empezó a llover – Será mejor que tome un atajo para llegar más rápido – Ana apresuro el paso pero la lluvia empeoro tanto que tuvo que esperar bajo el techo de la entrada de una pensión a que esta se calmara La lluvia no cesaba, pero en ese instante Ana sintió que alguien se aproximaba - La lluvia tardara en cesar ¿por qué mejor no entras a la pensión? – dijo una voz. Enseguida Ana se dio la vuelta, no había duda alguna esa voz era la de Yoh - No, además la lluvia no esta tan fuerte como antes así que ya me puedo ir – contestó Ana - Pero si caminas en esta lluvia puedes enfermarte, mejor quédate, por mi no hay problema – le dijo Yoh - Pero por mí si lo hay, así que hasta luego – de ese modo Ana hizo a un lado a Yoh y se marcho - ¿Qué fue lo que te paso para que tu cambiaras tanto Ana? antes no eras así – pensó Yoh Ana llego a su departamento toda empapada, luego tomo una ducha – Como mañana es sábado debo ir a trabajar, será mejor que me acueste de una vez  
  
Mientras tanto en los sueños de Ana.........  
  
- Es... te lugar es Izu... Izumo, recuerdo haber estado aquí antes ¿pero cuando? – Ana empezó a recorrer el lugar hasta que sin darse cuenta llego al patio trasero de una casa, y escucho las voces de dos niños y se acerco lo suficiente para escuchar lo que decían - Pase lo que pase siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad? - Por supuesto que si, siempre seremos amigos ES UNA PROMESA - Sí, una PROMESA Ana se acerco aun más para verlos, se trataba de un niño y una niña pero en ese momento se llevo una sorpresa - Pe... pero si esa niña soy yo, entonces ¿quien es él? ¿quién eres? – en ese momento Ana se despertó - ¿Qué significa ese sueño? – ella se encontraba muy confundida – Era de cuando yo era niña, como me propuse olvidar todo lo relacionado con mi infancia no lo recuerdo pero lo que más quisiera saber es ¿quién es ese niño? Creo que lo mejor es olvidarlo  
  
Al día siguiente.....  
  
- Tengo que apresurarme o se me hará tarde – decía Ana Como Ana vive sola trabaja en dos lugares, en una cafetería por las mañanas y en la fotocopiadora de la biblioteca por las tardes - Ana ve a atender a los clientes – dijo el jefe de Ana - Esta bien – decía ella – Que desea servirse. ¡¡TU!! - Hola, no sabia que trabajabas aquí – se trataba de Yoh Asakura – Y dime no atrapaste un resfriado por caminar bajo la lluvia – dijo Yoh con su peculiar sonrisa - No me pagan por charlar así que dígame que desea servirse - Esta bien no te enfades, quiero un café caliente acompañado de unas ricas tostadas por favor – dijo Yoh. Después de un rato Ana apareció con el pedido de Yoh - Aquí tiene – dijo Ana – No se le ofrece nada mas - En realidad desearía dos cosas mas - Bueno usted dígame que se le ofrece - Primero, no quiero que me trates de TU llámame Yoh, y segundo no me dijiste hasta ahora como te llamas - No entiendo para que quieres saberlo, además te debiste de haber enterado en el cole ¿o me equivoco? - Me parece que es mejor que uno mismo sea quien se presente - Me llamo Ana Kyoyama ahora estas conforme YOH - Si, estoy muy conforme – decía Yoh con una gran sonrisa - Bueno debo seguir trabajando – Ana se retiro de la mesa y siguió atendiendo a los otros clientes Cuando Yoh se marchaba Ana se encontraba cerca de la puerta - Adiós Ana, fue un gusto a ver charlado contigo – le dijo Yoh, pero ella solamente le dirigió una mirada de enojo  
  
Luego de terminar su turno en la cafetería, Ana se dirigió a la biblioteca, al llegar tomo su lugar en la fotocopiadora pero de pronto comenzó a sentirse mal  
  
- Me duele la cabeza y además tengo mucho frío espero que se me pase pronto – decía Ana, pero en ese instante - Disculpe pero puede sa... ¿Ana? - ¡¡Otra vez tu!! ¿qué haces aquí? - Vine a leer algunos libros , pero dime ¿también trabajas aquí? - ¡¡Hay algún problema en ello Yoh!! – dijo Ana con enfado - No ninguno, pero no me imagine que trabajaras en dos lugares - Pues así es, ahora dime ¿a qué quieres que le saque copias? - A... este libro - contesto Yoh - Esta bien – pero en ese instante Ana empezó a toser - ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Yoh - ¡¡Por supuesto que estoy bien!! - Pues a mi no me lo parece – insistió Yoh - A mi no me interesa lo que te parezca, así que déjame hacer mi trabajo ¿entiendes? - Esta bien, siento mucho haberme inmiscuido lo siento – Yoh recibió como respuesta la mirada fría y severa de Ana, después de eso se dirigió a su lugar, después de unas horas pudo observar que Ana estaba hablando con su jefe - Realmente me siento muy mal, quisiera irme a casa en este momento le prometo compensar las horas perdidas – decía Ana - No te preocupes puedes irte, solamente espero que te sientas mejor mañana – contesto el jefe - Se lo agradezco mucho – en ese momento Ana abandono su lugar de trabajo y se marcho, pero Yoh salió de la biblioteca unos minutos después de ella Antes de ir a su apartamento Ana ingreso a una farmacia - Quisiera un antigripal y un calmante para el dolor de cabeza – decía Ana mientras buscaba dinero en su bolso - Serian 10 yenes – afirmo la farmacéutica - ¡¡Diablos!! olvide mi billetera – entonces Ana no pudo comprar los medicamentos y no tuvo otra opción que dirigirse a su apartamento, pero en ese instante empezó a llover – Genial, se me olvido otra vez traer un paraguas, tendré que correr Unas cuadras antes de llegar a su apartamento se apodero de Ana una tos terrible y pudo sentir como su cuerpo ardía en fiebre - Ya no puedo mas me siento muy mal – se dijo Ana a sí misma, pero de pronto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro - ¿Qué haces aquí Yoh, me estas siguiendo o que? - Solamente venia a devolverte algo que se te olvido – dijo Yoh al mismo tiempo que le entregaba a Ana su billetera – Y como puedo ver te enfermaste después de todo - Esto no es de tu incumbencia, además ya se me pasara - Nunca había conocido a una persona tan terca y orgullosa como tu, pero de todos modos te compre esto – decía Yoh mostrándole a Ana los medicamentos que tenia en su mano - Pero... como sa... - Eso no importa, vamos te ayudare a llegar a tu apartamento - Yo puedo sola - Claro que no puedes, deja de ser obstinada, te ayudare a llegar – y sin decir mas Yoh tomo a Ana del brazo y juntos llegaron al apartamento de ella  
  
Ya dentro del apartamento.....  
  
- Bueno te traeré un vaso de agua para que lo tomes junto con la medicina, y será mejor que te cambies, por que al estar con la ropa mojada te enfermaras aun más - le dijo Yoh Como Ana no tenia ganas de discutir se dirigió al baño y se cambio de un vestido negro a un buzo y un top cuando ella salió Yoh la esperaba con el vaso de agua - Bueno así esta mejor, ahora tomate las tabletas – sonrió Yoh mientras unas gotas de agua caían por su cabello - Tu también estas empapado - Pero por mi no hay problema - No quiero que mojes mi casa a sí que cámbiate - ¿Y que me pondría? Al menos que tengas ropa de mi talla - - En ese cajón encontraras una camisa y un pantalón, y no te preocupes son ropas de varón – le señalo Ana - Disculpa que pregunte pero ¿puedo saber de quien es? - ¡¡Eran de mi padre esta bien!! , ahora no hablemos mas del asunto y ve de una vez a cambiarte que ya estas empezando a mojar toda mi cocina – dijo Ana enfadada, pero en ese momento ella empezó a toser nuevamente - Estas bien Ana – y sin darse cuenta Yoh rozo su mano por el rostro de Ana – Pero si estas con mucha fiebre será mejor que descanses en tu cama – de ese modo Yoh recostó a Ana en la cama y trajo consigo un paño húmedo que lo puso en la frente de ella - Descuida, yo puedo hacerlo – dijo Ana tomando el paño en sus manos – Cámbiate de una buena vez, estas empezando a mojar mi cuarto ¬¬ - Lo siento, pe... esta bien me cambiare Cuando Yoh se marcho, sin darse cuenta Ana empezó a caer en un profundo sueño - Pase lo que pase siempre seremos amigos ¿verdad? - Por supuesto que si, siempre seremos amigos ES UNA PROMESA - Sí, una PROMESA Lo único que Ana pudo observar en el niño fue su cabello marrón y un brazalete que tenia en su muñeca derecha, pero en ese momento sintió una mano cálida en su frente y Ana se despertó y lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Yoh - La fiebre ya esta bajando – dijo Yo sin dejar de tocar la frente de Ana - Cuanto tiempo estuve dormida – pregunto Ana - Un poco mas de media hora – le respondió Yoh – Espero que no te molestes pero mientras dormías, me dio mucha hambre y me prepare unos bocadillos ¿quieres probar uno? Ana no dijo nada solamente se incorporo para sentarse en la cama, tomo un bocadillo y se lo comió - Ya es tarde, tu familia se debe estar preocupando por ti - En realidad vivo solo – contesto Yoh - ¿En esa pensión tan grande? - Esa pensión le pertenece a mi familia - Mmmm - Y además yo quisiera... quisiera – Yoh no se animaba a decirle a Ana que quería quedarse esa noche, pero no era necesario decirlo ya que Ana se dio cuenta de ello - Yo puedo cuidarme sola, así que te puedes marchar – dijo Ana - Pero que tal si te da una recaída, me sentiría muy culpable si te sucede algo - Dime Yoh ¿por qué haces todo esto? - ¿Hacer que? - Ayudarme - Bueno yo te considero mi amiga y los amigos siempre deben ayudarse - ¿Amigos? - Así es - Eres extraño - Pues para mí la extraña eres tu, nunca te vi sonreír, siempre estas a la defensiva y no te gusta tener amigos Ana no dijo nada ya que todo lo que había dicho Yoh era muy cierto - Si que la hora pasa volando cuando hablas – sonrió Yoh - Con mayor razón debes marcharte - Dejaras que me vaya a esta hora, y con los peligros que hay en la calle, no me digas que no te remuerde la conciencia – dijo Yoh - ¡¡¡Esta bien!!! – grito Ana – Si así dejas de hablar - Si, te prometo que guardare silencio - Puedes utilizar el sleeping que esta en aquel cajón – señalo Ana  
  
Ya había pasado mas de una hora, como Ana no podía conciliar el sueño se levanto sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a la cocina, ella se encontraba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos, que solamente pudo salir de ellos cuando sintió un pequeño dolor en la palma de la mano - Que tonta soy, olvide que estaba utilizando el cuchillo – se decía Ana mientras observaba el corte que sé habia hecho. Ella puso su mano en un recipiente con agua, poso su mirada sobre el agua que se tornaba roja por un largo tiempo, hasta que...  
  
- Me muero de sed... ¿Ana? – ella se encontraba tan concentrada que ni siquiera lo escucho. Yoh se animo a acercarse – Ana ¿estas bien? – rápidamente Ana sacó su mano del recipiente - ¡¡Ni siquiera puedo estar un rato a solas!! – protesto Ana mientras se dirigía al baño. Yoh solamente la siguió con la mirada - A veces creo que cometí un grave error al haber venido a buscarla – decía Yoh, sin darse cuenta que había introducido su mano dentro del recipiente – Es... to... es ¿sangre? ¡¡Ana!! – grito Yoh mientras corría para alcanzarla, entonces la tomo del brazo - ¡¡Que te pasa!! ¡¡SUELTAME!! – entonces Yoh se quedo mirando la cortadura de Ana - Esta muy profunda - Y eso a ti que te interesa - le contesto Ana - Me interesa porque me preocupo por ti - Ni que me vaya a morir por una simple cortadura - Tienes mucha razón - Ahora suéltame ¿quieres? - No, no quiero - ¡¡¡¿Qué dices?!!! - Tu misma lo dijiste, nadie puede morirse por una simple cortadura, así que ¿para qué te la vas a curar? - ¡¡Te he dicho que me sueltes!! – grito Ana – Me lastimas Entonces Yoh soltó a Ana y ella ingreso rápidamente al baño y se encerró en este - Quiero que te marches enseguida – decía Ana del otro lado de la puerta – Todos son iguales - ¡¡Demonios!! No entiendo porque lo hice – pensó Yoh – Ana por favor perdóname no era mi intención lastimarte déjame ayudarte ¿quieres? – pero Yoh no obtuvo respuesta alguna – Realmente me enfurece que no aceptes la ayuda de los demás y quieras hacerlo todo tu misma, por favor déjame ayudarte – solamente se escucho que el seguro del baño se destrababa, entonces Yoh ingreso y vio a Ana parada tratando de colocarse los vendajes el se acerco con una sonrisa - Lo estas haciendo mal, las vendas no van así - ¡¡Y entonces como!! – dijo Ana con un tono de voz más calmado - Aprendí de mi padre a vendar y curar algunas heridas – entonces Yoh tomo la mano de Ana – Primero debes lavártela muy bien para que así no se infecte, luego un poco de alcohol, tal vez te arda mucho pero debes aguatar – pero Ana no mostró reacción alguna – Si hubiera sido yo hubiera gritado – dijo Yoh sonriendo – Luego te pones un poco de esto y ya esta listo para ser vendada – cuando Yoh termino Ana solamente se quedo mirando su mano - Tu padre te enseño bien - Ana... yo quería disculparme por... lo - Ya es tarde es mejor que conciliemos el sueño de una vez - Pe... ro, esta bien como tu digas Ana – ambos muchachos se dirigieron al dormitorio y se recostaron en sus respectivos lugares paso mas de una hora - Yoh - Sí... - Nunca mencionaste el lugar del que provenías - Soy... de... Izumo – respondió Yoh medio dormido - Dijiste I... Izumo – dijo Ana un poco asombrada - Mmh el mismo lugar en el cual tu vivías – Ana se levanto de un salto - ¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! Yo nunca te dije que había vivido antes en Izumo – entonces Yoh se dio cuenta que había metido la pata y se levanto precipitadamente - Bueno... lo... que quise decir... fue que... – decía Yoh mientras se acercaba a Ana pero ella empezó a retroceder - ¿Cómo supiste que antes vivía en Izumo? - Bueno yo. es que ...yo no ¡¡¡DIABLOS!!! Entonces Ana tomo en sus manos lo que encontró a su alcance (un jarrón) - Quien eres eh - Yo supe que viviste en Izumo porque Pilika me lo conto – dijo Yoh tratando de acercarse mas a Ana - Pues sucede que yo nunca le dije a ella que antes había vivido en Izumo, es mas nunca le conté a nadie - Esta bien, la verdad es que yo ya te conocía, no me digas que ya se te olvido Ana cuando... - Sabes ¡¡¡NO TE CREO!!! – entonces Ana trato de golpearlo pero Yoh la esquivo - Déjame explicarte yo... – pero Ana trato de golpearlo nuevamente pero esta vez Yoh detuvo el ataque, la tomo de las manos e hizo que soltara el jarrón, Ana trato de soltarse pero en ese momento se quedo observando la muñeca derecha de Yoh - Ese... brazalete - Es el que tu me regalaste en Izumo - Tú eres aquel niño... - Ahora lo recuerdas, antes los dos éramos grandes amigos - Vivíamos con la abuela Kino - Así es, ya lo recordaste – entonces Yoh soltó a Ana - No lo recuerdo muy bien - No me digas que no recuerdas la promesa de... - De ser amigos por siempre - Exactamente además la otra... - ¿Por que estas aquí? - Para hacer cumplir la promesa de que... - Crees que aun te puedo considerar un amigo - ¿Por que no? - Si no me equivoco la promesa la hicimos cuando teníamos 12 años - Estas en lo correcto - Apenas éramos unos niños, ahora esa promesa no vale nada - ¿Por que lo dices? - Crees que después de todo lo que ha pasado puedo considerarte una persona en la cual puedo confiar - Tienes mucha razón, sé que debí habértelo dicho la primera vez que te vi y no haberte engañado de esta forma, entiendo que estés muy molesta - Molesta ¿por qué?, por no haberme dicho la verdad o por que en aquella ocasión no hiciste nada para evitar que mi padre me llevara a vivir con él - Yo trate de evitarlo pero... - Recuerdo que te conté que mi padre no era muy bueno, que me había abandonado cuando supo que mi mama estaba embarazada - Si me lo contaste pero, después de todo él era tu padre y... - Cómo crees que me fue eh, él apareció después de 12 años, luego me llevo consigo y ¿para qué? solo para utilizarme como su sirvienta y para luego marcharse nuevamente, dejarme unos cuantos billetes y no regresar nunca, así fue que me quede totalmente sola, ¿y donde estabas TU? ¡¡¡¿Gran amigo?!!! - Ana yo... - Quiero que te marches ahora mismo y no vuelvas nunca mas - Déjame contarte como sucedieron las cosas - NO, no quiero explicaciones VETE YA - No me iré hasta que me escuches - Te iras quieras o no - No me puedes obligar - Por supuesto que si – entonces Ana se dirigió a Yoh lo tomo del brazo fuertemente y lo empujo hasta la puerta – Me encontraba muy bien hasta que tu apareciste y tuve que recordar todo lo que he tratado de olvidar – pero Yoh se safo - Te dije que no me iré hasta que me escuches - ¡¡¡Pues yo no deseo escucharte!!! - Me escucharas aunque tu no lo quieras - ¡¡¡NO, NO QUIERO!!! – Ana estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a Yoh pero él lo detuvo - ¡¡¡SUELTAME!!! - Yo ya escuche lo que te paso ahora tu escucharas lo que ocurrió en aquella ocasión – entonces Yoh hizo que Ana se sentara en una silla - No me interesa saberlo – Ana se levantó de la silla pero Yoh la tomo de los hombros e hizo que se sentara nuevamente – Si tu no te marchas entonces lo haré yo – esta vez Ana se levanta de la silla y se dirige a la puerta - No quería hacer esto pero tu me obligaste – Yoh tomo unas sogas y ato a Ana a la silla - Desátame ahora mismo - Ahora si me escucharas - Escuchar que - Te preguntaré algo ¿por qué trataste de olvidar todo lo que paso? - Aquellos recuerdos solamente me causan dolor por eso trate de olvidarlos - ¿Izumo te trae malos recuerdos? - Por supuesto que si, crees que al estar con mi padre ¿no deseaba volver? , era mejor olvidar todo lo bueno que me ocurrió y adaptarme a mi nueva vida - Ya entiendo por eso te convertiste en una chica dura y fría - Diste en el clavo - Yo no quería que te marcharas, pero esa mañana mis abuelos me llevaron al lago, y como sabes esta muy lejos de casa, cuando quise regresar ellos me detuvieron entonces comencé a entender lo que sucedía, ellos me contaron una noche antes que tu padre vendría de visita pero no me imagine que te llevaría consigo, entonces no quise escuchar a mis abuelos y corrí lo mas rápido que pude pero cuando llegue a casa tu ya te habías ido, si me hubiera dado cuenta mas antes no habría permitido que te alejaran de mi lado, desde entonces trate de localizarte pero me fue imposible - Recuerdo que deseaba despedirme, en especial de ti, pero en esa ocasión no había nadie que me dijera adiós, me sentí terriblemente despreciada – dijo Ana con un tono de voz más triste y melancólico y mostrando un rostro lleno de tristeza - Me doy cuenta que nunca pudiste desahogarte y para no mostrar esos sentimientos de dolor evitaste tener amigos - ¡¡¡Es ridículo tener amigos si solamente se acercan a ti porque te tienen lastima!!! – decía Ana mostrando un rostro de odio - No es necesario que trates de hacerte la dura conmigo, cuando éramos niños tú eras amable y cariñosa aunque cuando te enfurecías dabas miedo, pero estoy seguro de que esa niña aun existe en ti - Y como te enteraste de que yo me encontraba aquí - Uno de mis amigos te vio en el colegio y como supo que yo te estaba buscando me lo dijo de inmediato, no lo dude dos veces y vine a buscarte - Aun no lo entiendo, ¿te empeñaste a encontrarme solo por aquella estúpida promesa que hicimos de niños? - Si, porque fue justamente esa promesa la que me dio esperanzas de volverte a encontrar y en especial saber que ambos ya habíamos cumplido los 17 años - - ¿Y que tiene que ver la edad en todo esto? - ¿No me digas que olvidaste la otra promesa que realizamos? - ¿Otra... promesa? - Así es, la que hicimos debajo del árbol de cerezo - No lo recuerdo – dijo Ana mostrándose desinteresada - ¿Tampoco recuerdas como la sellamos? – dijo Yoh sonriendo Entonces Ana empezó a intrigarse por la forma en que Yoh lo había dicho - Pues no lo recuerdo, ¿me puedes decir como la sellamos? - Ahora si te interesa ¿verdad? - Bueno si no deseas decírmelo, quisiera que me desates pues ya escuche lo que tenias que decirme - Antes de desatarte te diré en que consistía esa promesa - Entonces hazlo rápido porque ya estoy cansada de estar aquí - Quiero recordarte que esta promesa tendrás que cumplirla - ¿Y porque tendría que hacerlo? - Porqué ambos le contamos a la abuela Kino acerca de la promesa y ella espera que como personas de palabra cumplamos la promesa, si antes esta no se rompe – Yoh sabia muy bien que Ana quería y respetaba mucho a la abuela y que por ella cumpliría la promesa - Que esperas dilo de una buena vez - Bueno se trataba de que, si hasta los 17 años no habíamos encontrado a la persona con la cual compartiríamos el resto de nuestras vidas entonces nosotros dos nos comprometeríamos - ¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¡¡¡Debes estar bromeando!!! - Pues no, no estoy bromeando, fue también por eso que la abuela no se opuso a que yo viniera a buscarte - NO TE PUEDO CREER - Ah, se me estaba olvidando, fue de esta manera en que sellamos la promesa – entonces Yoh se acerco a Ana la miro directamente a los ojos con una gran sonrisa y se acerco mas y más a ella. En ese momento Ana sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido - ¡¡¡¿¿PERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO??!!! - Mostrándote como sellamos la promesa – de esa manera Yoh se acerco al rostro de Ana y sus labios se unieron con los de ella pero fue por un breve instante, ya que Ana había desviado su rostro a otro lado - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no deseabas saber como lo habíamos sellado? - A mi parecer estas aprovechando el hecho de que yo este atada y no creo que esa haya sido la manera en que sellamos esa tonta promesa, ¡¡¡ASI QUE SUÉLTAME!!! - Esta bien te soltare – cuando Ana fue liberada se dirigió de inmediato a su dormitorio - ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Yoh - Si lo que dijiste es cierto, lo siento por la abuela pero no puedo cumplir esa promesa - ¿Y se lo piensas decir mediante una carta? – dijo Yoh mientras observo que Ana comenzó a escribir en un papel - No me interesa cumplir esa promesa, así que ya no tienes porque quedarte aquí – decía Ana mientras ponía la carta en un sobre, pero en ese instante sintió que unos brazos rodearon su cintura - Es a mí a quien interesa que cumplas la promesa no a la abuela, por eso vine a buscarte en cuanto supe que estabas aquí porque deseo con toda vehemencia que formes parte de mi vida ¿acaso no sientes nada por mí? - Ni siquiera te conozco bien, suel... - Por supuesto que me conoces, me conoces mejor que a nadie estuvimos juntos desde que teníamos 6 años - Pero separados por 5 largos años y en todo ese tiempo hemos cambiado - Tienes mucha razón, pero sé que lo que siento por ti no a cambiado te quise desde el primer momento en que entraste en mi vida y al verte ahora te quiero aun más y no deseo que te alejes nuevamente de mí, no lo permitiré, a menos que tu me digas que no sientes nada por mí y que no deseas verme nunca mas pero quisiera que... – aun rodeada entre los brazos de Yoh Ana se dio media vuelta para así verlo directamente a los ojos - Lo siento mucho pero yo... - Antes de que digas algo quisiera terminar algo que deje pendiente - Esta bien ¿qué es? - Esto – los brazos de Yoh se tornaron como cadenas para no dejar ir a su amada entonces él la acerco a su rostro y le dio un profundo beso en el cual le demostró cuanto la quería, Ana trato de separarse pero Yoh se lo impidió - ¿Por qué siento esto? Mi corazón palpita más rápido. Ahora lo entiendo, ya sé lo que siento por él – fue cuando una lagrima de Ana cayo sobre la mejilla de Yoh entonces él la soltó lentamente - Lo siento, lo hice contra tu voluntad, sé lo que me dirás por ello quería llevarme un ultimo recuerdo, no te preocupes nunca mas volverás a saber de mí – Yoh tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta - ¿Qué me pasa? No, no quiero que se marche – pensó Ana – Pero no puedo evitarlo De ese modo Yoh se marcho ya empezaba a amanecer y el tomo el tren que lo llevaría a Izumo Yoh llego cerca del mediodía ingreso a su casa y se dirigió a la habitación de su abuela - ¿Que tal te fue Yoh? – el solamente bajo la mirada y se sentó en el suelo – Ya veo no te fue muy bien, no te preocupes Yoh te conseguí la prometida perfecta - ¿Qué dices abuela? – dijo Yoh sorprendido – Ya sabias que ella no aceptaría y por eso ya tenias preparado todo esto, COMO ES QUE TU... - Sé que este no es el momento oportuno pero lo único que te puedo decir es que encontré a la persona adecuada para ti ¡vamos hija entra! Yoh no se animaba a ver a la persona que su abuela había escogido para él - ¿No la saludaras Yoh? Él mantuvo la mirada en el suelo y sintió que la muchacha se acercaba a el, se puso de rodillas y extendió los brazos para tomar el rostro de Yoh entre sus manos y levantarlo para que así la viera a los ojos - Hola, mi nombre es Ana kyoyama – Yoh no podía creerlo pero era cierto, era ella el no aguanto mas y la abrazo - ¿Pero como? - El avión va más rápido que el tren – respondió Ana - Pensé que tu no querías nada conmigo - Primero tenia que hablar con la abuela, Por que resulta que la promesa se rompió - ¿Que dices? - Creo que confundiste la fecha de mi cumpleaños ya que cumpliré 17 años pasado mañana. Y como te darás cuenta aun tengo 16 y sucede que ya encontré a la persona con la cual deseo compartir toda mi vida resulta así que la promesa se ha roto - Y quien es esa persona - Es la persona que me ayudo cuando tenia problemas y me quiso a pesar de mi mal carácter, es aquella persona que logro sacarme de la prisión de tristeza, dolor y resentimientos en el cual me encontraba presa, es aquella persona que siempre me mantuvo en sus pensamientos y sobre todo en su corazón y que jamás me olvido, esa persona eres tu YOH ASAKURA  
  
NOTA  
  
Para aclarar algunas cosas: La madre de Ana murió cuando ella tenia 6 años y la dejo en la casa de la anciana Kino, su padre se la llevo cuando tenia 12 años y por lo tanto vivió con Yoh 6 años y estuvieron separados por 5 años. Sé que es un poco complicado de entender pero quería explicárselos Si desean mandarme tomatazos o felicitaciones escribanme a geminisositahotmail.com 


End file.
